


Much Ado About Lesbians

by goodlookin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderfuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female!Finn needs to practice her lines and female!Poe totally memorized Shakespeare.<br/>Also male!Rey totally ships Stormpilot. </p><p>Genderbending lesbians, Stormpilot, and Poe reciting Shakespeare. What else do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Ado About Lesbians

The bond between an artist and her muse is a strong one.

Even a makeup artist and an actor get to know one another.

Finn still isn't not sure why she joined the drama club when she's so quiet normally; but she did. And then was thrust into the lead of _Much Ado about Nothing_. And then fell in love with a makeup artist named Poe.

Her character’s face takes half an hour to put on, so she's been a few inches from Poe’s face for a week. Not that she's complaining; that girl is cute. And only three more performances to enjoy it.

She doesn’t have on her costume yet, but she does have her underthings; nude tights, booty shorts, and a racerback. Her hair is done though, curled and pinned back.

Finn enters the school’s home ec room, where they decided to set up the makeup stations. Her seat is filled at the moment; her stage husband Rey is just finishing up.

She leans on the wall behind the chairs and watches Poe as she carefully applies a final coat of mascara to his lashes. She can't help but notice how attractive the concentration in Poe's dark eyes is.

Rey stares into the mirror for a moment, letting the mascara dry. He meets eyes with Finn and grins. “Good evening, dear.”

She rolls her eyes.

He stands up. "Thanks, Poe."

She nods as she cleans her brushes in preparation for next person.

Finn steps towards the chair and Rey walks behind her. "Go get her, tiger." He whispers.

She smacks his arm, and doesn't sit till her face has returned to its normal colour. He knows what a huge crush she has on Poe and often jokes that he's their biggest shipper.

They’re alone in the room now. The only sound is music playing from her phone - she listens to stuff Finn doesn't know. She's pretty sure this song is by some band called BB8.

She sits down and brings her legs up to sit criss cross, and then straightens her back.

Poe turns around. "How are you tonight?"

They make small talk as she applies foundation with her fingers. She says it blends better that way, but Rey insists it's just an excuse to touch her face.

Finn can feel Poe's breath on her cheek. It smells like Tic-Tacs. She makes a mental note to bring her a pack tomorrow as a random gift.

She realizes the artist is looking at her pointedly. "Sorry, what?"

The left side of her mouth quirks - _damn that smirk_. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Finn tries to shrug casually. “Just running lines in my head.”

She chooses a brush out of a jar and picks a bronzer. “You know, I know the play. I was in a production a couple years ago. I can help you if you want.”

“Oh yeah? Who’d you play?”

Poe gave her a full smile this time. “Your part.”

Finn grinned. “Well that’s convenient.”

Poe leans in and contours her face. “So which part are you worried about?”

She frantically tries to think of a tricky scene. “The scene after the first wedding. Everyone leaves and it’s only Benedick and Beatrice on stage. I’m worried I don’t sound genuine enough.”

“Alright. Benedick starts, right?”

“Yeah.” She's about to ask if Poe wants a script but then the girl starts.

“Lady Beatrice, have you wept all this while?”

Finn is a bit taken aback. “Yea, and I will weep a little longer.”

“I will not desire that.” Poe says, applying blush to my cheeks.

“You have no reason; I do it freely.”

“Surely I do believe your fair cousin is wronged.”

“Ah, how much might the man deserve of me that would right her!”

“Is there any way to show such friendship?” Poe locks eyes with Finn.

 _Her eyes are so pretty_. “A very even way, but no such friend.”

“May a man do it?” She grasps the brush like a sword and thrusts it into the air.

Finn keeps herself from giggling. “It is a man's office, but not yours.”

“I do love nothing in the world so well as you; is not that strange?”

This is affecting Finn more than it should. “As strange as the thing I know not. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you; but believe me not; and yet I lie not; I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing. I am sorry for my cousin.”

Poe pokes her in the chest with the brush. “By my sword, Beatrice, thou lovest me.”

As Beatrice Finn is rolling her eyes, but as herself she's eating it up because she's never seen Poe like this. “Do not swear, and eat it.”

“I will swear by it that you love me; and I will make him eat it that says I love not you.”

“Will you not eat your word?”

Poe quickly spins around, with eyeshadow and a smaller brush in her hands. “With no sauce that can be devised to it. I protest I love thee.”

Finn smiles. “Why, then, God forgive me!”

Poe puts the palette down and grips the other girl's hands. “What offence, sweet Beatrice?”

Finn might just die happy right there. “You have stayed me in a happy hour: I was about to protest I loved you.”

“Then do it with all thy heart.”

“I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.”

She puffs out her chest and sets her shoulders. “Come, bid me do anything for thee.”

Finn puts on her  best heart eyes - it's not difficult. “Kill Claudio.”

Poe steps back, dropping her hands. Finn sighs quietly from the loss of contact. “Not for the whole world.”

Finn throws up her hands. “You kill me to deny it. Farewell.”

Poe comes back in to grab a hand. “Tarry, sweet Beatrice.”

Finn has to shake her off, but it’s more reluctant than she intended. “I am gone, though I am here: there is no love in you; nay, I pray you, let me go.”

She falls to her knees dramatically. “Beatrice-”

Finn starts to stand up from her chair. “In faith, I will go.”

Poe jumps up and steps in front of her counterpart. They’re inches apart, but it feels different when she isn’t holding makeup. “We'll be friends first.”

“You dare easier be friends with me than fight with mine enemy.”

“Is Claudio thine enemy?”

Finn steps past her to pace. “Is he not approved in the height a villain, that hath slandered, scorned, dishonoured my kinswoman? O that I were a man! What, bear her in hand until they come to take hands; and then, with public accusation, uncovered slander, unmitigated rancour - O God, that I were a man! I would eat his heart in the market-place.”

Poe tries to take Finn's arm. “Hear me, Beatrice,--”

“Talk with a man out at a window! A proper saying!”

“Nay, but, Beatrice-”

Finn sits on the edge of the seat. “Sweet Hero! She is wronged, she is slandered, she is undone.”

“Beat-”

She stands again, stomping around. “Princes and counties! Surely, a princely testimony, a goodly count, Count Comfect; a sweet gallant, surely! O that I were a man for his sake! or that I had any friend would be a man for my sake! But manhood is melted into courtesies, valour into compliment, and men are only turned into tongue, and trim ones too: he is now as valiant as Hercules that only tells a lie and swears it. I cannot be a man with wishing, therefore I will die a woman with grieving.”

Poe finally manages to grab Finn's hands. “Tarry, good Beatrice. By this hand, I love thee.”

Finn scoffs at her. She's never been this involved in the scene, and that last monologue has never been that smooth. “Use it for my love some other way than swearing by it.”

Poe leads her back to the chair and places her hands on Finn's lap. “Think you in your soul the Count Claudio hath wronged Hero?”

“Yea, as sure as I have a thought or a soul.”

Poe puts a hand to her heart. “Enough, I am engaged; I will challenge him. I will kiss your hand,” she does, and Finn almost blushes again, “And so I leave you. By this hand, Claudio shall render me a dear account. As you hear of me, so think of me. Go, comfort your cousin: I must say she is dead; and so, farewell.”

Poe doesn’t let go of Finn's hand and they just maintain eye contact for a few moments.

Suddenly there’s a slow clap from behind them. They turn to see Rey leaning on the doorway. “Just kiss already. Jesus H. Christ.”


End file.
